


Radioactive

by StrayKatgirl



Series: Christa Blake multiverse [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And works with the Flashes, Christa Blake is Radient this time, F/F, F/M, M/M, She's best friends with Wally, She's radioactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Christa Blake's father is an asshole, and her uncle is Mirror Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

Christa found out her uncle was a super-villain the day of the trial. Her father's trial, that is. Ever since her mother died in the military, he became a drunken, abusive asshole. ~~She may be five years old, but she could curse like a sailor.~~ Just a week previously, he had _attempted_ to rape her. Attempted, because the Flash had heard her screams and came to help. He had dropped her off at the station, where Barry Allen (Crime Scene Investigator ~~and the Flash~~ ) had sat with her as they tried to phone a relative.

That relative came in the form of her Uncle Sam, who had cut ties with her dad before she was even born. He seemed nice enough, although Barry ~~(the Flash)~~ seemed wary. He brought her a Happy Meal with a Black Canary toy, so she forgave him for never meeting her before. (Black Canary was the best super hero in her opinion.) He, along with Mr. Allen ~~(THE FLASH)~~ had brought her to her house to grab her things. She had grabbed five pairs of clothes, a bear with a Black Canary outfit, and her mother's sketchbook.

Now she was sitting at the trial next to her Uncle Sam, watching her father walk up to the witness stand. She had given her account of what happened ten minutes earlier. To her, the trial was a blur, ending with her father being declared guilty. Uncle Sam had given her a side hug, careful to not hit her bear that sat next to her. (She hadn't put it put of arms reach since she got it from her house- they even allowed her to bring it up to the witness stand!) However, as the five year old is led out of the building, her mind is somewhere else. Her uncle looked familiar, even though they just met last week. She was to live with him and his roommates, who he had assured her wouldn't harm her in the slightest. In fact, she would not be the only kid there. There was a boy that was two years older than her called James Jesse.

It was in the car that Christa realized why she recognized her uncle. "You're Mirror Master!" The car swerved slightly as he jerked to look at her. "W-what?" She payed no attention to his shocked behavior, too happy about her discovery. "Does this mean we'll be living with Captain Cold, and Weather Wizard, and Heat Wave, and-and-" "Woah, Chrissy!" Her uncle quickly calmed her down. He looked at her nervously. "That... depends. Do you want to live with us? We are criminals, after all."

There was no hesitation. "Of course! You already have someone close to my age! It'll be awesome!" He smiled and kept driving, although he didn't miss her quiet admission. "Besides, you're not a criminal. You saved me."

* * *

When they got to the Rogues' hideout (aka her new home!) only three of the residents were there. The rest were probably on the heist that made it so Barry Allen ~~(THE. FREAKING. FLASH.)~~ couldn't come to the trial today. The ones that were there were Len Snart, (Who she happily greeted as "Captain") Mark Mardon, (who had been tinkering with something that made her uncle steer her away, promising to introduce them later) and James Jesse. The older boy had greeted with a large smile and a warm hug. As she asked him questions about what it was like living with them, he showed her the room that they would be sharing, answering her questions happily.

Sam smiled, knowing that no matter what the Flash had to say about it, this was the right place for her to grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is kind of short, I need to post this before it is erased. Not beta read, I will probably go over and add things later.


End file.
